


闻香.

by sunsetrollercoaster



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetrollercoaster/pseuds/sunsetrollercoaster





	闻香.

上.

阿荣时常能见到这个男人。

每次他从的士上下来，都要理一理没什么褶皱的西装下摆，然后径直向店里走来，他好像从不去别的地方逛，唯独对这间不大的店面很感兴趣。

货架上摆着各式的法国香水，瓶子都很好看，味道也好闻，比普通的香水贵上一些，夜总会的姑娘们总是在拿到钱后就往这里跑，一边攀着他的肩膀笑意盈盈，一边咬着耳朵说再帮我挑一瓶儿，上回的那个客人喜欢。

阿荣爱观察人，闲的时候就趴在柜台上看路上的行人，卖货的时候就看客人的穿着、各色的神态，还有指甲上的一抹红。来这儿的大多是女人，男人倒是也有，不过很少买给自己，有时候一买就是几瓶，给太太的，情人的，女朋友的，还有刚刚见上面没摸到手的。

白玫瑰却是个例外，阿荣不知道他的真名叫什么，只知道他在夜总会工作，跟很多人都熟识。他买过很多香水，几乎每个月都要来上几次，每次身上的香味都不一样，大概是枕边人换得勤，口味也不相同。阿荣的任务就是帮他挑选适合的味道，不一定要最新款的，但一定要最好闻的。

香水这个东西其实很难讲得清楚，同样的一个味道，放在不同的人身上就会有不同的感觉，但白玫瑰总是能把别人驾驭不了的刻上他自己的名字。每一次把那些玻璃瓶儿摆上货架的时候，阿荣都喜欢打开盖子来闻一闻，找出他觉得应该属于白玫瑰的那一瓶，然后在下一次见面的时候，听他说一句“你最知道我”。

白玫瑰又来了，看样子他又换了个男人。

 

“阿荣，最近有上新的么？”

 

阿荣拿了一瓶下来，在他过于细瘦的手腕上轻轻点了点，淡淡的香气就飘了出来，说不好是什么味道，但让人想到刚刚下过雨的街道，到处都是湿漉漉的，有一个人站在树下，发梢滴着水，流进了白色的衬衫领口。

 

“你最知道我。”

 

白玫瑰又蹭了一点到耳后，闭上眼闻了闻。

 

“会不会淡了点，她们都用很香的，隔着几米远都熏鼻子。”

 

阿荣在柜台下面搓了搓留在指腹上的香水，觉得喉咙有些发干，他想说其实你根本不需要喷这些东西，她们再香都比不过你。

 

“不会，这个味道很特别。”

 

白玫瑰把小瓶子装进口袋，推开门的时候回头看了他一眼，我说没说过，你很像我死掉的男朋友？

阿荣的呼吸停了一秒，手心开始潮了起来。

他从来没去过夜总会，香水再好闻，可乱七八糟混在一起就会让人觉得反胃，不过他给白玫瑰挑的大概不会有这样的问题。

阿荣莫名有些烦躁，把剩下的那几瓶挪到货架的最后面，用其他香水挡了起来，然后就提前关了店门，去了几年都不去一次的百货大楼，卖衣服的售货员嘴甜得很，一边帮他系着扣子，一边往他脸上瞟。

 

先生，这衣服特适合您，很少有人能撑得起这样的款式。  
西装不都一个样子。  
哪儿能啊，领口的花纹，腰上的裁剪，还有这扣子，都是讲究，一般人真穿不来。

 

阿荣穿着一身板正的西装，别别扭扭地进了夜总会的大门，在一个角落的座位上坐下，他喝了口酒，扯掉了脖子上的黑丝绒领结。

 

“您还需要什么？”  
“白玫瑰在么？”  
“他今晚儿有演出，正在后台准备呢。”

 

阿荣点点头往后靠了靠，听见隔壁桌的人好像也在谈论白玫瑰，什么好容易上一回台，赶上了就是运气好。

他从幕布后面走出来，瞬间就淹没在了掌声和口哨声里，几分钟的时间，阿荣根本没听进他唱了什么，只顾着死死盯着他的眼睛，嘴唇，还有握着麦克的手指。

白玫瑰没看到阿荣，拿着杯子走过一张张桌子，他很聪明，绕了大半圈杯里的酒还没喝完，有人从后面搂住他的腰，他就微笑着侧身，不留痕迹地躲开，也不让人觉得丢了面子。但这样的小把戏总有失灵的时候，他被一个男人攥着手腕拦下来，喝了一整杯酒也没松开。

男人在他耳后嗅了嗅，狠狠拧了一把挺翘的臀肉。

 

“换香水了？”  
“上一个用腻了。”  
“我同意了么？”

 

白玫瑰趴在他耳边说了什么，就被男人一耳光打上去，半边脸立马红了起来。阿荣想也没想，撞翻了椅子就冲过去，拉着他的胳膊把人挡在身后，温润的样子半点儿都看不见了。

 

“你凭什么打他？”  
“我的人我想打就打，你他妈谁啊？”  
“我是他朋友。”  
“哟，婊子还能有朋友呢？”

 

男人捂着脑袋倒在地上，血从指缝儿里冒出来淌了一身。白玫瑰怕他惹出事来，死命地拽着他往外走，阿荣就像是长进了地里面，怎么也拉不动。

 

“不准你动他。”

 

阿荣被白玫瑰领回了旅店，他坐在床边上，又变回了那个温柔安静的阿荣，新买的西装搭在椅子上，袖口上都是血，手心有一道又长又深的口子，几乎横断了整个手掌。白玫瑰一条腿跪在地上给他包扎伤口，脚边都是沾着血的纱布。

 

“你怎么会来？”  
“有几个客人买了香水，我给送过来。”

 

阿荣眨着潮乎乎的大眼睛，从床头的花瓶看到衣架上的帽子，又从帽子看到门口的雨伞，就是不去看白玫瑰的眼睛。

 

“他为什么打你？”  
“因为我要跟他分手。”

 

白玫瑰捡起地上的纱布，拍了拍膝盖上的灰，走到桌子前给自己倒了杯酒。

 

“他们...是不是都对你不好？”  
“怎么会，他们送我礼物，带我吃西餐，捧我的场，还会在床上疼我。”

 

阿荣握起拳头，血又流了出来。

 

“但是他们打你。”

 

白玫瑰皱着眉捧住他的手，小心地呼了口气。

 

“你看你，又出血了，疼不疼？”

 

阿荣用另一只手摸了摸他肿着的脸，眼睛红红的像是要哭出来。

 

“你疼么？”  
“一个巴掌而已，早就不疼了。”

 

白玫瑰的床很小，两个人躺上去就得挤在一起，阿荣从背后抱着他，硬梆梆的东西顶着他的屁股。白玫瑰想伸手解他的裤链，却被牢牢箍住了胳膊，阿荣看着瘦，衣服下边儿却都是鼓胀胀的肌肉，挣都挣不开。

 

“你都这样了，不想要么？”  
“别动。”

 

阿荣想得厉害，每次白玫瑰来买香水，他都想把人按在货架子上弄，碰一碰手腕都要酥上老长时间，更别说这样贴在一块儿，是个人都受不了，但他不想跟那些“男朋友”一个样儿，夜总会里的人也是人，白玫瑰更是，不仅是人，还是他心尖上的花骨朵。

 

“给我讲讲那个死掉的男朋友吧。”  
“死都死了，有什么好讲的。”  
“讲讲吧，睡不着。”

 

白玫瑰来上海之前有过一个男朋友，那时候两人纸醉金迷过着让人不敢想的快活日子，只是整天踩在刀刃上，舔的蜜都是掺着血的，但他从来都没怕过，那个男人像铜墙铁壁一样护着他，连雨点都落不到头上。不过终归是树大招风，人外有人，出事的时候他们正在轮船上喝着红酒，吹着海风。

 

“我都不知道那船上可以装下那么多的人。”

 

阿荣感觉到他在抖，却又极力克制着。

 

“好了，别说了。”  
“他被人扔进海里，水就变红了，我以为我也会死，但他们玩够了就走了。”  
“乖，别说了。”

 

白玫瑰转过身蹭着他的下巴，突然笑出声来。

 

“傻子，说什么你都信。”

 

阿荣愣了愣，分不清哪一句话是真的，他笑得特别开心，笑声压在喉咙里，像条尾巴扫着他的胸口，刺刺的，痒痒的。

 

“别忍着，我想要。”

 

白玫瑰的手滑向他的后背，隔着衬衫细细撩拨，腿也勾了上来，一下下地蹭着。阿荣闻着他身上的香水味道，像是漂浮在海面上，除了这根浮木什么都抓不到。

 

“阿荣，轻点。”

 

阿荣听到他小声地叫，就放缓了动作，结果他又攥着床单说快点，阿荣便卯足了劲用力，床头的书和烟盒噼里啪啦地往下掉，白玫瑰被他用手护着头，一点都没碰到。

第二天早上阿荣先醒过来，看着满床的血吓了一跳，赶紧掀开被子去看，检查了半天才猛地想起自己的手，吊着的心又终于落回到肚子里。

 

“傻笑什么呢？”  
“没事儿，你饿不饿？”  
“我早上不吃东西的，你不回去开店么？”

 

阿荣嗯了一声，不怎么情愿地起了身，才穿过一次的西装像团破布一样丢在地上，他拎起来抖了抖，慢吞吞地穿好。

 

“别穿这身了，我这有衣服。”

 

白玫瑰扯了睡袍披上，在衣柜里翻出一套看上去就很贵的西装。

 

“之前有人落在我这的，大小差不多，你先应个急。”

 

阿荣一想到他的那些男人，五脏六腑都跟着绞，但看了看自己的衣服，又实在不能见人，最后还是套上了，也没好好道个别就出了门。

过了两天白玫瑰拎着个袋子来店里，阿荣心里一咯噔，怕是又换人了。

 

“这才几天...”  
“嗯？”

 

白玫瑰看着他拧到一起的眉毛，扑哧一声就乐了出来。

 

“上次那衣服你不是不喜欢，我给你买了套新的。”

 

阿荣一时间没反应过来，站在柜台后面傻愣着。白玫瑰从侧面绕进去，开始解他衣服上的扣子，被他一把按住了手。

 

“门...”

 

本来只是想看看衣服合不合身，突然又觉得他这样子很有意思，就又往跟前靠了靠。

 

“我好闻么？”

 

阿荣唰地一下红了脸，支支吾吾地说好闻。

 

“这儿也抹了，你闻闻？”

 

白玫瑰拉起他的一根手指按在胸口上，带着他轻轻画着圈儿，可怜的阿荣被逗弄得像是蒸熟的虾，脑袋顶都快要冒出热气。

 

“好了，不逗你了，把衣服换上试试。”

 

阿荣换好了衣服出来，白玫瑰看着他就开始掉眼泪，砸在阿荣的心上就是一个个窟窿，他知道那个死掉的男朋友不是玩笑，是一道可能永远好不了的疤。

 

“阿荣，陪我去坐船吧。”  
“好。”

 

过了些日子，整个上海都在传名噪一时的白玫瑰跟着香水铺的阿荣不知道去了什么地方。有带着善意的祝福，也有满是恶意的揣测，但再怎么样也无非就是婊子从良，傻子接盘，那些醉生梦死的日子终将会变成过往的回忆，随着时间的推移在这个城市慢慢褪色，最后灰一样的便散了。

 

下.

白玫瑰离开上海就不叫白玫瑰了，改叫白宇，这是他原本的名字。

两个人去了北方，在一个不算富裕却很淳朴的小镇落了脚，用攒下的钱开了一家馄饨铺，生意很好，镇上的人并不排外，经常给他们送些野菜和自家包的包子。白宇爱唱歌的习惯改不了，偶尔干活累了就喜欢站在门口唱唱歌，邻里邻居的都喜欢听。

 

“你家龙哥不在啊？”  
“他去城里给我买烟了，镇上没得卖。”  
“你男人对你可真好，我生孩子那会儿想吃口橘子都没人管。”

 

白宇咧开嘴笑了笑，龙哥确实对我很好。

邻居们都知道白宇的男人叫朱一龙，但没人知道他以前叫阿荣，是个看起来温温吞吞却很善良的人。

现在的阿荣是个整天穿着背心笑声爽朗的汉子，亮晶晶的眼睛里只装得下一个人，谁家有事，他都会尽心尽力的帮忙，镇上的男人们对他又敬又恨，敬他会做人，什么事都干得好，恨他抢了他们的风头，让那些大姑娘眼里都看不见旁人。

朱一龙有辆摩托，每天晚上关了店门就带着白宇去田边的马路上兜风，隔老远就能听到两人的笑声。他们从来没有因为俩人都是男的而避开什么，人前总是大大方方的拥抱、接吻，人后更是腻得拉都拉不开。

有个找不着媳妇的光棍儿曾经去趴过墙角，第二天大伙儿都知道朱一龙那方面很厉害，折腾一宿都不嫌累。

后来总有小媳妇儿偷偷去找白宇，问他什么花样好用，他哥平常都吃些什么东西，白宇被问的害臊，一急眼就说他哥爱吃韭菜，有好长一段时间，镇上的韭菜都卖得飞快，价钱也贵了不少。

有天晚上白宇求饶不成，瘪着嘴说阿荣就不会这样，对他像个宝贝似的说什么听什么，朱一龙把牙咬的咯咯响，按着他的腰狠狠一撞。

 

“还想着他呢。”

 

白宇悔得肠子都青了，他忘了这人不吃从前那套，越激越炸，得顺毛捋。

 

“哥哥我错了，从头到尾都是你一人，你什么样儿我都喜欢。”  
“晚了，明天关店。”

 

白宇没想过朱一龙没死，更没想过他就是阿荣，第一次见面时他就想怎么会有那么像的两个人，偏偏性格又截然相反。

他看着那个装了石头的麻袋被扔进海里，也看到了红色的海水逐渐变淡。他知道朱一龙不会再回来，却忍不住一趟趟地往香水铺里跑，就为了多看那张脸一眼。

他知道阿荣爱他，所以他愧疚，想用一辈子去赔，虽然爱不了，但命却可以给他。只是没想到那天刚上了船，阿荣就变了脸色，他在角落里蹲下，一蹲就是好几个钟头，白宇就在旁边抱着他，两只膝盖磨得发青，站都站不起来。

后来阿荣抬起头，叫了声小白，声音还是那个声音，感觉却完全变了。白宇像是让人抽了筋剔了骨，一句话都没说就瘫在了他的怀里。

两人看了一整晚的月亮，从此以后便再没了阿荣。

 

“白宇啊，今天还开不开店，我儿子吵着要吃你家的馄饨呐！”

 

他们就住在馄饨铺后面的院子里，地方不大，不过挤挤巴巴的竟然让朱一龙翻了个小园子出来，里面种着花还有乱七八糟的叶叶菜，花花绿绿的看着倒也新鲜。

白宇光喜欢看，却不会照顾，先前好奇心上来非要拾掇一下，结果刚开了没两天的花就全都蔫了，朱一龙没辙就去跟邻居学，后来他们吃的菜都是自个儿种出来的。

 

“唔...有人来了...”

 

白宇咕咕哝哝地翻了个身，抢走了大半的被子，朱一龙两条伤痕累累的胳膊就露了出来。

 

“说了今天不开店。”  
“不行...人家都说好了...”

 

朱一龙架不住他这副半睡半醒的娇样，只能套上衣服准备开张，不情不愿的走到门口又再折回来，狠狠地在白宇的嘴唇上嘬了一口。

 

“龙哥，咋不见你家媳妇啊？”

 

朱一龙端着馄饨从厨房出来，收敛地笑了笑。

 

“累了，多睡会儿。”

 

小屁孩不懂事儿，嚷嚷着找白叔叔，被他妈掐了屁股蛋才老实了。

 

中午天儿热，长袖衣服穿不住，朱一龙就又换上了白背心，结果忘了胳膊上的印子，里里外外地走上几个来回，店里的大姑娘们就坐不住了，一个个捂着嘴笑得脸都红了，说些什么东西朱一龙也没太听得清楚。

 

“这...得多猛...”  
“怪不得...”

 

等白宇慢悠悠地起了床，刚一进屋就被人拉到了墙角的位子上。

 

“龙哥，借你媳妇儿一会儿！”

 

又闹了好一阵儿人才散了，朱一龙走过去在椅子上坐下，捏了捏白宇透红的耳垂。

 

“这回你又让人家吃什么了？”


End file.
